Talk:Divergent Wiki
. El director Neil Burger realmente quería filmar en Chicago e hizo lo posible para que sucediera. Él dijo: "En cada película de estos días todos piensan: Filmemos en Canadá o Lousiana o Rumania porque es más barato. Yo no quiero paisajes digitales. Esto es bueno para la historia, es bueno para Chicago y es bueno para la película #. La madre de Veronica Roth tendrá un cameo (aparición breve) en la película. #. Veronica Roth estaba felizmente asombrada durante su primera visita al set. Ella dijo: "Creo que me quede observando todo durante cinco horas y ni siquiera pude formar una oración". # Los actores se han convertido en buenos amigos y tienen una gran amistad fuera de la pantalla. Shailene Woodley y Zoe Kravitz se ríen juntas después de cada toma, cuando Theo James sale fuera de cámara Shailene se burla de él diciendo: "¿Un día duro en la oficina, hermano?”. #. Jai Courtney (Eric) tiene grandes esperanzas en el futuro de Shailene Woodley. Mientras la ve actuar en el monitor él dice: "Ella va a ser una gran estrella" # Shailene Woodley no se preocupa acerca de los fans de internet que están molestos con ella por el color de cabello de Tris. Su cabello fue iluminado con sombras y reflejos, pero no lo suficiente para las fans de Divergente. "Yo no leo nada de eso, de hecho olvido que hay una base de fans. Pero hablar con un publicista va a ser como: " Si esto resulta ser como Crepúsculo o Los Juegos del Hambre, esto o aquello podría suceder", pero no se puede pensar así". #. Shailene Woodley casi rechaza el papel de Tris Prior en Divergente. "Mis agentes me decían: "Estas malditamente loca!". Pero yo les dije que si esta película tenia éxito las cosas iban a cambiar, y yo no quería eso". Woodley discutió con discutió si debía tomar el papel con su madre, y el director con el director de "Los descendientes" Alexander Payne. Después de una noche de introspección que decidió dar el paso. #. Shailene Woodley dijo: " Lo que me gusta de Tris es que ella no es perfecta. No es un superhéroe, no es Katniss, no sabe cómo disparar un arco y una flecha, no es del tipo duro por naturaleza. Y realmente me gusta la relación entre ella y 'Four', es auténtica, humana y genuina". # Shailene Woodley dice que Theo es 'perfecto para Four' y añadió: "No estamos en la industria y tenemos vidas separadas fuera de ella. Es refrescante. No sé qué haría si 'Four' fuera interpretado por alguien a quien le importa demasiado como se ve y pasara más tiempo frente al espejo que yo". # Theo James fue sugerido a los cineastas solo después de que muchos actores jóvenes no pudieran hacer la escena de la parte de 'Four'. "Yo no sabía que habían pasado por el embrollo un tiempo. Hablamos de 'Four', de cómo tiene una fuerza y centralidad algo mayores" #. Theo James dice: "Una base de fans es algo divertido y emocionante- significa que los fans están involucrados emocionalmente- pero -probablemente todos digan esto- no puedes confiar en la publicidad porque estas jo*di*do. Además, soy un gran creyente de que algo no es algo hasta que sea algo, sabes? no hay garantía de nada”. # Theo realizó esta entrevista para la revista Entertainment Weekly, en un acento americano. Cuando se le mencionó que él era el único actor británico que hizo esto, él sonrió y le susurró: "Coños. ¡Todos ellos! " #. El periodista describe el muy anticipado toque de caderas en la rueda de la fortuna: " El intercambio de miradas es tan efervescente y cargada que se puede sentir incluso por la luz insatisfactoria de un pequeño monitor." # Neil Burger describe las actuaciones de Theo y Shailene para la escena de la rueda de la fortuna: "Están en una situación precaria. Están bajo estrés físico y tienen que llevar a cabo la escena - y lo están haciendo”. #16:33, August 4, 2015 (UTC)Lucu3007 (talk) MARIA ALEJANDRA RAMIREZ LUCUMI CURSO :11 1 You have not mentioned allegiant or the upcoming movie ascendant. Also there is a series called "Four" What do u think Tris Prior would be like if she lived in our world? What career do u think she'd have?